


The Prince Switch

by teacass (Fushigi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Dean Winchester, Because I Couldn't Resist, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Royalty, Prince Castiel, Retelling, Slow Build, based on the vanessa hudgens netflix chrismas movie, mixtape2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/teacass
Summary: Castiel couldn’t see much in the dark, but there was a silhouette of a tall person standing in the room opposite of his. Judging from the depth of the voice, it must have been Dean Winchester, Jimmy’s best friend, sous chef, and co-owner of the bakery.“Hello, Dean,” Castiel whispered. Even he heard it sounded way too official and too much like his princely self, so he quickly corrected. “I mean, hi. It’s just me. Go back to sleep.”“What are you doing up?” Dean asked.Oh, it’s nothing. I just snuck out of the palace in the middle of the night to switch places with your best friend,Castiel thought.“I couldn’t sleep,” Castiel said out loud. “Too excited about the whole competition thing.”__The Princess Switch Dean/Cas AU. Thank you, Netflix!





	The Prince Switch

**Author's Note:**

> It had to be done. When I watched the movie, the idea wouldn't leave my head until THIS happened.  
> As always, thank you to Lauren for her tireless betaing abilities, and to the entire Unicorn Paddock squad (or whatever it's called these days) for always being so supportive and amazing. This wouldn't exist without any of you!  
> Written for the [SPN Holiday Mixtape](http://holidaymixtape.tumblr.com/).

It was a bright and chilly December morning and Castiel had no idea his entire life was about to change.

Thrilled as he was about the opportunity to get out of the palace and see something beyond its many glorious halls, he didn’t really expect anything except what he was quite used to: polite smiles, curtsies, dozens upon dozens of _your majesty’s_ spoken in hushed tones. The not-so-simple life of a prince among the civilians.

It was almost time for the Annual Christmas Baking Competition, and the royal family was to be its official sponsor again. Amelia’s royal family, that is, but since Amelia had declared herself far too busy with the wedding preparations, Castiel was chosen to go and inspect the competition in her stead. He had absolutely no talent for baking (or knowledge thereof, for that matter), but he accepted, glad to be able to get away from the hustle and bustle of the palace, even for a few short hours.

For the most part, he improvised. He didn’t really know what he was supposed to do, so he ended up wandering around the studio, paying little attention to the contestants fussing around their workstations. He talked to the organizers and gave one or two short interviews. After he felt like he did everything he needed to do, he found a quiet place in one of the dressing rooms and sat there, mindlessly looking at all the different clothes gathered there and thinking about how it would feel to dress as someone else, leave, and never look back.

That’s when someone walked into the room.

Castiel didn’t want anyone to see him so idle, so he stood up immediately and turned to leave, consequently bumping into the person that hurried into the room without checking if someone else was there.

“Oh!” they said. “Sorry–”

Castiel already opened his mouth to dismiss them, ready to smile politely and leave without making a fuss, when he finally saw the person standing right in front of him.

It felt like looking into a mirror.

The person – his absolute lookalike, or so it seemed, except for the thick black beard on his face – was already staring back at him, eyes wide and mouth parted on a half-hearted excuse.

Castiel felt his heart speed up.

“Hello,” he said slowly.

The man in front of him blinked. “Um. Hi. Is– is this some kind of a joke?”

Castiel reached out with his hand. “I don’t believe so. It feels more like a miracle. My name is Castiel St. Claire.”

The man shook his hand, still looking bewildered. “Uh. Jimmy. James Novak.”

“Hello, James Novak.” Castiel smiled. “Are you one of the competitors?”

“Yeah.” Jimmy shook his head, as if trying to come to terms with what was happening. He pointed down to his apron, which was soaked with a brown liquid that looked like hot chocolate. “There was an accident. I was looking for something to change into.” He looked up at Castiel again, his eyes getting slightly wider. “Wait, what did you say your name was? St. Claire?”

“Yes. Castiel St. Claire.” When Jimmy stared at him, he chuckled quietly. “Yes, you’re correct. I’m the prince you probably heard about. I’m replacing my fiancée, princess Amelia. I’m here to inspect the competition.”

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at this. “And you’re doing that from the dressing room? Everything up to your liking?”

Castiel looked away, fighting to hide his embarrassed grin. “Let’s say I needed a quiet place away from all the journalists.”

“Oh, I get that,” Jimmy said. Then he chuckled awkwardly. “Well, not really, or probably not in the way that you do. Though I’ve had my share of the interviews, especially since my bakery has become somewhat of a hip place.”

“Oh, you own a bakery?”

“I’m a baker, aren’t I? Uh, sorry,” he corrected immediately and did something resembling an uncoordinated bow. “I meant to say, yes, your highness. Me and my best friend Dean own a bakery in Kansas. It’s called It’s All Dough, but I don’t think you’ve ever heard of it.”

Castiel waved dismissively. “Please, don’t curtsy. And you’re right, I haven’t heard of it, but it must be something, considering you’re attending this competition.” When Jimmy didn’t deny it, just smiled, Castiel felt as if something great was about to slip through his fingers. He didn’t let it go, and instead he took a deep breath and said, “I have an idea. What would you say about coming to the palace with some of your baked goods so that I could try them and judge for myself?”

***

When Castiel admitted Jimmy’s baking wasn’t the real reason for inviting him over, Jimmy wasn’t particularly pleased. Castiel accepted the fresh batch of honey cupcakes anyway, thinking it couldn’t hurt to be nice, especially considering what he was about to suggest.

When he finished explaining, Jimmy just stared at him for a good minute, a half-eaten cupcake held loosely in his hand. Castiel sipped his tea and smiled, hoping Jimmy couldn’t see how nervous and unsure he was.

This was the most absurd idea he has ever had, and he’d had his share of pretty absurd ideas in his life as a prince who never really felt like a prince. If his parents could have seen him now, they’d be even more scandalised than when he had run away from home right before his coming of age ceremony. 

“Wait,” Jimmy said. He put his cupcake down for the time being and was now gesticulating wildly. “Am I getting this right? You, prince Castiel St. Claire, want to switch places with me, a plain baker from Lawrence, Kansas?”

Castiel made a face. “I wouldn’t call you plain, Jimmy. After all, we’re almost identical, and from what I’ve heard, I’m far from being plain.”

To his satisfaction, Jimmy laughed, even if he still sounded a little bewildered. Castiel smiled. 

“But yes, Jimmy,” he said. “You’re right. This is what I’m suggesting.”

“And you want to do this for two whole days?”

“Yes. I am by no means a baker, and from what I understand, the competition takes place in three days. It would be a disaster if we did it for longer than two days.”

Jimmy nodded. “Also, your fiancée is leaving tonight and will be back in two days. Which means I won’t have to interact with her.”

“That’s right,” Castiel said.

“But I would have to interact with everyone else. Like… her parents, the staff, and all that,” Jimmy said, sounding dubious.

“Well, Hannah here would know your secret.” Castiel smiled and gestured to Hannah, who smiled and nodded. “But you don’t have to worry. She’s my best friend and she’ll do everything she can to help you.”

Jimmy sent Hannah a weak smile. “Yeah, thanks, Hannah. Still. What would I talk about with the _king and queen_?”

“Oh, just talk about the weather.” Castiel waved a hand. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Jimmy didn’t look convinced, but he nodded. Castiel let out a quiet sigh.

“Jimmy,” he said slowly. “I know this sounds a little absurd. But I don’t think our meeting was accidental. This seems like a sign, don’t you think?”

“A sign of what? That I have a long-lost cousin who is a freaking prince?” Jimmy asked, laughing.

“Yes, maybe that too.” Castiel smiled. “And we definitely need to dig into that. What I’m getting at, though, is more simple. I’m getting married in two weeks. I’ll be a prince for the rest of my life. I will never really escape all those reporters, curtsies, balls, and fancy clothes. All I want is to try to get away from it, even just for two days. You presented me with a perfect opportunity to do so. Will you really say no to that?”

“Is this you giving me an order?” Jimmy looked at him pensively. “You know, since you’re a prince and all.”

Castiel looked down at the cup of tea in his hands. He shook his head. “No, Jimmy. If you don’t agree – and I will absolutely understand if you don’t – you are free to go. I will see you again during the competition, but I will not say a word to you and then let you go back to Kansas. I will never even mention this meeting.”

Jimmy nodded. “And what if I say yes?”

Castiel didn’t smile, even though he felt the excitement bubbling inside him. “If you say yes, you will make one of my greatest wishes come true. Oh, and also, you will get to be a prince for two full days. How does that sound?”

***

Castiel’s head felt heavy with all the knowledge he’d received from Jimmy (as much as he could in the short hours they spent together), but he was light on his feet as he walked the snowy road leading up to a charming little cottage, all dressed up for the holidays and with its inhabitants fast asleep and oblivious to what was happening. 

Castiel couldn’t stop smiling as he entered the dark house and quietly climbed the stairs leading to what he knew was Jimmy’s bedroom. It was still a little hard to believe it was actually happening – he was about to become Jimmy Novak, a normal person with normal friends and normal life, for two full days. He planned on having the best time of his life, despite the anxious little voice at the back of his head that kept telling him it could end in disaster.

He didn’t really worry about Jimmy. He knew Jimmy could do it, he had real faith in him, but also it didn’t really matter if anyone noticed Castiel was behaving slightly off. He was a prince. He was entitled to be moody.

He was a little bit more worried about not ruining Jimmy’s life, which was why he had so desperately repeated everything Jimmy told him, mainly about his past, his family, and his friends. It was especially important to know everything about Dean and his foster son Jack since they had arrived from Kansas with him and were now also living in the cottage. 

Castiel was about to quietly sneak into Jimmy’s (his) bedroom, when the door on the other side of the hall creaked open.

“Jim?” a sleepy voice called out.

Castiel couldn’t see much in the dark, but there was a silhouette of a tall person standing in the room opposite of his. Judging from the depth of the voice, it must have been Dean Winchester, Jimmy’s best friend, sous chef, and co-owner of the bakery.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel whispered. Even he heard it sounded way too official and too much like his princely self, so he quickly corrected. “I mean, hi. It’s just me. Go back to sleep.”

“What are you doing up?” Dean asked.

_Oh, it’s nothing. I just snuck out of the palace in the middle of the night to switch places with your best friend_ , Castiel thought.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Castiel said out loud. “Too excited about the whole competition thing.”

Dean chuckled quietly. He had a nice laugh. “I know, right? This is gonna be awesome.”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed. “Very awesome.”

Dean yawned. “But that’s not for another three days. Just go to bed and try to get some sleep, Jim.”

“Yes,” Castiel said again. “Good night, Dean.”

“Night, man. See you tomorrow.”

When Dean disappeared into his bedroom, Castiel slowly walked into Jimmy’s, a wide smile back on his face. He turned on the light and took everything in and didn’t get to bed for the next hour, too excited to sleep.

***

Despite the almost complete lack of sleep he had gotten the previous night, Castiel was on his feet early, happily browsing through Jimmy’s closet in search of something to wear. He was so used to dark suits, white shirts, and ties that everything among Jimmy’s clothes looked extraordinary to him. He spent a good fifteen minutes trying to decide between three different sweaters, then finally put on a blue one, with black and white patterns, and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Or at least that was what he had hoped to do. The cottage was quiet when he entered the little kitchen and started fumbling with coffee makers, pans, and toasters, trying to look up recipes on his phone and burning at least three pancakes before he managed to prepare one that was way too pale to eat, even for him. 

He was in the middle of reading about grilled cheese sandwiches when someone came down the stairs.

“Jimmy?” 

Castiel almost dropped his phone. Chuckling, he watched as a sleepy-looking teenage boy came into the kitchen and flopped down into the chair at the table.

“Good morning, Jack,” Castiel greeted.

Jack rubbed his face, yawning. “Why are you being so loud so early in the morning?” 

“Was I loud? I’m so sorry. I was trying to make breakfast.”

Jack looked at him more clearly. “What do you mean, trying?” Then he noticed the mess in the kitchen and frowned. “Are you okay, Jimmy?”

Castiel laughed. “Of course. Must be the nerves before the competition, you know? It seems I can’t do anything right today.”

Jack winced. “Yeah. Maybe we should go out for breakfast today. I don’t particularly like burnt toast.”

“That’s an amazing idea,” Castiel said excitedly. He had never been out for breakfast before, but he couldn’t say that out loud. “Shall we wait for your father to wake up?”

Jack looked at him funny. “Do you mean Dean?” he asked, half laughing. “Dean isn’t sleeping, he wanted to go out early in the morning to buy that sauté pan you needed, remember? You must have missed him.”

“Ah, yes. That’s right,” Castiel said. He quickly catalogued everything he knew about Dean and Jack: one of Dean’s closest friends, Kelly, died when Jack was still a baby, and Dean ended up taking him in as his own because Jack’s father was, as Jimmy had put it, “a total dick”. Apparently, though, Jack didn’t call Dean “dad”, which was something Jimmy definitely hadn’t mentioned.

“Are you okay, Jimmy?” Jack asked. “You look weird. And it’s not because you shaved.”

Castiel looked away, chuckling nervously. “Like I said, I’m probably a little nervous. I hoped shaving could help me be a little bit more… like myself.”

“Huh. Okay, if you say so,” Jack said. 

He sounded suspicious, even if he didn't say anything yet, and suddenly Castiel was almost certain Jack knew something wasn’t right. 

He stood up, sending Castiel a calculating look. “Okay, let’s go get that breakfast, I’m starving. I’ll text my _father_ so he can join us later.”

Castiel nodded. “Of course. I mean. Yeah, sounds awesome.”

Jack turned towards the stairs. “But first. I’m gonna go get dressed and we’ll talk about what’s up with you, _Jimmy_.”

Castiel gulped.

***

It probably shouldn’t have surprised him that Jack guessed the truth almost immediately, but he still was a little worried that he was not doing a good enough job impersonating Jimmy and everyone would know who he was the second they looked at him.

Jack was quick to make him feel better.

“No one will know,” he said over coffee and fried eggs. The cafe Castiel had found was small but crowded and it gave them the opportunity to talk freely and not be overheard. “I promise. You were great, you really had me there for a moment. I swear, you look exactly like Jimmy.”

Castiel bit at his lip. “What if Dean—”

“Dean won’t notice,” Jack said. “Seriously. Just don’t try to cook in front of him and everything will be alright.”

Castiel laughed. “Is that what gave me away?”

“That, and the way you talk sometimes,” Jack said. “You might try to be less formal with Dean. Oh, and try to stare less.”

“Sorry?” Castiel asked, surprised. At Jack’s look, he corrected. “I mean, say whaaaat?”

Jack burst out laughing. “Too far, man.” Then he smiled at something behind Castiel’s back and waved enthusiastically. “Okay, Dean’s here. Good luck.”

Castiel sat up straighter, then immediately slouched under Jack’s gaze. Trying for nonchalant, he gripped his coffee cup and looked up when someone stopped at their table.

“Hey, guys,” Dean said and sat down right in front of Castiel.

Castiel wanted to answer, but suddenly felt he couldn’t utter a word. 

When he met Dean the previous night, it was too dark to see anything except for Dean’s height and to hear anything except for his voice. Jimmy had shown him pictures of both Jack and Dean so that he could recognise them instantly, but those were only gritty photographs on a small telephone screen. 

Castiel knew now that they were nothing compared to the actual man sitting on the opposite side of the table and smiling at him.

Dean was tall, well-built, and very, very attractive. His light brown hair was mussed up from the hat he must have been wearing outside, his eyes were big and green and expressive, and there were actual freckles on the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. That was all Castiel managed to take in before Jack cleared his throat, loudly, and then mouthed the word “staring” at Castiel when Dean wasn’t looking.

Mortified, Castiel looked down and drank half of his coffee in one gulp.

“Jimmy had a rough night,” Jack explained.

“Yeah, he told me he couldn’t sleep,” Dean said. He flagged down a waiter and pointed at Castiel’s coffee with a wide smile. “You still feeling nervous, Jim?”

Castiel swallowed loudly. “A little bit, yes. Nothing a good breakfast can’t fix, though.”

“I bet,” Dean said. “Though I gotta say, I was hoping for some of your pancakes today.”

Jack giggled into his cup, but they both ignored him.

“I got you that sauté pan you wanted,” Dean said and gestured to the bag he had put down on the table. “Hope it’ll work just fine.”

“I’m sure it will,” Castiel said. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean arched a brow at him, but didn’t respond. The waiter brought him coffee then and he ordered his own breakfast. Castiel met Jack’s gaze and the boy gave him a thumb-up, grinning.

Castiel slouched down in his chair, but only slightly. He could do it, he knew he could. He only had to forget how to be Castiel for short few days.

It might be a little bit harder than he had originally thought, especially around Dean.

But he was up for the challenge.

***

“Castiel, we’ve got a problem.”

Castiel pressed his phone tighter against his ear, hiding his mouth behind a mitten-covered hand. “What’s wrong, Jimmy? We’re at the fair and Dean and Jack are getting us hot cocoa. They’ll be back soon.”

“Well, your fiancée is here.”

“Here?” Castiel asked. “What do you mean?”

“She didn’t leave for her meeting with the Spanish ambassadors, is what I mean. She decided to stay and spend more time with me… I mean with you… since we’re getting married in less than two weeks. Or you are. You know what I mean.”

Castiel gasped. “She’s not gone?”

“Nope,” Jimmy said. “And apparently, we’re going horse-riding in the afternoon.”

Castiel let out a nervous laugh. “Do you even know how to ride a horse?”

“What do you think?” Jimmy laughed too. “I’m totally winging it. Breakfast was super awkward. Amelia’s parents were weird. And then in comes Amelia and I behave like an ungrateful ass even though she stayed around especially for me. For you.”

Castiel leaned against the wooden sign indicating different parts of the fair – food area, carousels, public toilets. He looked skyward, letting out a sigh that fogged around him in the cold air.

“Does anyone suspect anything?” he asked.

“I don’t think so. But I don’t know if I can do it! Amelia wasn’t part of the plan.”

“I know. But we can’t turn back now. There’s no way of sneaking into the palace unnoticed, not in the middle of the day.”

“Then we’ll do it tonight,” Jimmy said. “It’s too risky to continue.”

Castiel let his head drop. “Of course. If you feel we should, we’ll switch tonight.”

“I’ll call you this evening,” Jimmy said. “If I survive the horse-riding, of course.”

“You’re going to be fine. Amelia will help you, I’m sure.”

“Speaking of,” Jimmy said. Castiel thought he could hear a smile in his voice. “I knew what she looked like, of course, but damn, she’s even prettier up close. You’re lucky, Castiel, if you don’t mind me saying that.”

“Not at all,” Castiel said with a smile of his own. “You also didn’t mention Dean was quite so handsome in real life.”

“What? Dean?” Jimmy laughed. “I guess. I never looked at him that way, you know. He’s been my best friend since high school.”

“Oh. Of course.”

“Also, I’m more of a ladies-guy, if you know what I mean. But don’t get me wrong, I agree with you. He’s definitely good-looking.”

“Mhm,” Castiel said. “Oh, they’re coming back. I have to go. Hang in there, Jimmy. We’ll talk tonight.”

“Yeah,” Jimmy said. “Have fun!”

Dean and Jack approached just as Castiel hung up and hid the phone back in his pocket.

“Who was that?” Dean asked and passed him a paper cup full of hot cocoa. There were even tiny marshmallows floating around in the drink. 

“Oh, just someone from the television studio,” Castiel said matter-of-factly. “They wanted to make sure we remembered to show up early enough before the competition.”

Dean shook his head. “Do they think we’re stupid? They told us that yesterday.”

“I know, right?” Castiel said and made a face. It made Jack laugh and Dean frown a little, so he quickly looked away and sipped his cocoa.

“Hey, look!” Jack said. “There’s an actual ferris wheel here!”

“Oh, hell no,” Dean said with a fake laugh. “Forget it, kid.”

Jack pouted. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” He turned to Castiel. “What about you, Jimmy?”

Castiel looked up at the wheel and hummed thoughtfully. Before he could answer, though, Dean threw an arm over his shoulders and said, “Jimmy hates heights even more than I do, remember?”

Jack smirked, but nodded. Castiel glared at him when Dean couldn’t see.

“That’s true,” he said. “Heights are the worst thing that could happen to a man.”

Dean laughed and patted his shoulder. “Come on, buddy. I saw a place that sells churros over there. Jack, you have money for a ticket?”

“I do,” Jack said. He waved. “See you later. Good luck!”

Castiel didn’t respond, just waved back. Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him down the streets, along the line of booths with food and Christmas decorations. 

“Good luck with what?” he asked.

Castiel shrugged, feigning ignorance. “I don’t know. Finding chorizos, I think?”

“You mean churros.” Dean chuckled. “I wouldn’t offer you chorizos, I know you hate them. Who do you take me for?”

Maybe Jimmy was right, Castiel thought as they walked on, Dean’s warm presence by his side. Maybe it really was too risky.

Even if it felt so good.

***

After a day full of sightseeing and freezing his hands off, Castiel found it surprisingly pleasurable to sink down into a couch in front of a TV, with a fireplace in the room, hot tea in his cup, and friendly people beside him. 

They had all changed into dry and warm clothes after spending a good half hour throwing snow at each other. Jack initiated the fight, flinging a fistful of white fluff into Dean’s face after Dean made fun of his newly bought hat. (It had a big red pom pom. Even Castiel had laughed.) In retaliation, Dean kicked snow at him until Jack hid behind Castiel and started hurling snowballs in earnest. Soon enough, Castiel was forced to join Jack’s side and fight off Dean’s attack. When one particular strong throw from Dean sent Castiel sprawling down onto the snow, Jack burst out laughing and Dean ran over to check on him. Castiel immediately took this opportunity to grab Dean’s leg and pull him down on the snow as well. Dean shrieked, pinned Castiel into the ground for a few glorious seconds, and then proceeded to try to bury Castiel’s entire face in the snow. He only stopped when Castiel managed to shove snow down the collar of his jacket.

Dean stood up when the microwave in the kitchen went off, only to soon came back with a bowl full of buttery-smelling popcorn. Castiel smiled and immediately grabbed it for himself, earning a half-hearted whack on the head from Dean.

“You guys up for a movie?”

Jack groaned. “We’re not watching _Die Hard_ again, Dean.”

“Yeah,” Castiel said, grinning. This was the one thing Jimmy had mentioned. “It’s not a Christmas movie, no matter how many times you try to convince us it is.”

Dean pursed his lips. “Whatever. You just can’t appreciate a great movie when you see one.”

Jack stood up from the couch. “We would if you ever let us watch any good movies. You guys have fun, I’m gonna go upstairs and read something instead.”

Dean waved him off. “Nerd!”

Castiel smiled to himself, then noticed Dean looking at him and pushed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Huffing, Dean passed him a remote.

“You choose, then,” he said and stole the bowl from Castiel’s lap.

Castiel swallowed and grabbed the remote. He didn’t want to make this choice – if he could, he would watch every holiday movie available, since he hadn’t really seen a lot of them in his life. And if it meant spending this evening with Dean by his side, he would even sit through the infamous _Die Hard_.

He scrolled through the list anyway, feigning disinterest but still trying to read as many summaries as he could. He couldn’t really help but smile when he found some that sounded nice, but he could feel Dean’s eyes on him again and he tried not linger on anything for too long.

“Did I tell you you look good without a beard?” Dean asked suddenly.

Castiel stopped browsing and glanced at Dean, who coughed and looked down. 

“I mean. It’s been a while since you shaved like this. Looks nice,” he added, sounding awkward.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said, feeling a smile pulling at his lips. “I think I quite like it too.”

Dean peered up at him. “Maybe that’s why it kind of feels… different,” he said quietly.

“What does?”

“You.”

Castiel froze. “What do you mean?”

Dean laughed, the tips of his ears going red. He shook his head. “It sounds silly, I know. But it’s just… since we arrived here, you’re you, but not really you. I know it doesn’t really makes sense, but—”

“It’s just the competition,” Castiel said quickly. “I told you I’m nervous.”

Dean smiled. “I know you are. And really, Jim, don’t take it the wrong way, because I mean it like a good thing. Maybe it’s the competition, maybe it’s the new face, maybe it’s all those ugly-ass sweaters you suddenly insist on wearing—”

“They aren’t ugly!”

“...or, I dunno. Maybe it’s Christmas and this city and this cottage, but you somehow feel… how do I put it. Less cynical, more open. Friendlier, even. Like when we met that homeless guy and you didn’t even hesitate before talking to him. I know it’s probably different back at home, so maybe that’s why. All I’m saying is I like it. Don’t get me wrong, okay?”

Castiel looked down at his lap, smiling to himself. His chest felt warm and it wasn’t just because of the hot tea and a warm sweater. 

“Okay,” he said. “You’re right, it’s probably the holidays. It feels good to get away from my everyday life, you know? Forget everything I’m supposed to remember and just enjoy these few days off.” He looked up, met Dean’s eyes. “Not that I hate it when we’re back at home. You know I love working with you.”

Dean laughed and looked away. His face looked flushed. “You’re doing it again.”

Castiel frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Being all nice and honest,” Dean said. He glanced back at him and smiled. “You rarely talk like that.”

At a loss for what to respond to that, Castiel shrugged, then reached out and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Dean laughed and took the remote out of his hand.

“Gimme that,” he said with a grin. “I’m choosing a movie tonight.”

***

Castiel woke up when he felt something brush against the side of his face. Opening his eyes, he found Dean hovering above him, placing a knitted blanket over his shoulders. He was still on a couch, half-lying with a pillow under his head, the TV turned off, the lights low in the room, and the fire slowly dying.

“Dean?” he asked quietly. 

Dean met his eyes and smiled warmly. He moved away. “Oh, hi. You fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Castiel sat up slowly, the blanket Dean draped around him still in its place. “Thank you, Dean.”

“I guess you really didn’t sleep a lot last night, huh.” 

“That, or the movie you chose was so boring I literally couldn’t keep my eyes open,” Castiel said. He stood up, keeping the blanket tight around himself.

Dean laughed and slapped his arm jokingly. “Liar. I know you loved it.”

Castiel smiled and didn’t respond, even though Dean was right: the movie had been warm and light and lovely. Castiel hoped he could finish watching it one day, without falling asleep this time. 

“Bedtime?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. “Bedtime.”

“Don’t forget your phone,” Dean said and pointed at the couch. “Which was blowing up with messages when you dozed off, by the way.”

Castiel grabbed the phone and looked down at it. He had four unread text messages from Jimmy. 

Panic gripped at his heart when he realised he would be leaving Dean tonight, probably never to see him again. 

“Who was that?” Dean asked when Castiel remained silent. 

“Oh.” Castiel covered the screen with the edge of the blanket. “Uh, no one. Just this friend.”

Dean sent him a confused look. Confused and hurt. “Okay, whatever. Don’t tell me if you don’t want to.”

Castiel bit his lip to stop himself from spilling everything. But Dean was already looking away, going towards the staircase, leaving Castiel alone in the room.

This wasn’t the goodbye he had imagined.

“Good night!” he called desperately.

“Yeah,” Dean said gruffly and disappeared upstairs.

Castiel groaned, frustrated, and then unlocked his phone and read Jimmy’s texts.

**20:32** _Hey Castiel, promise not to kill me?_

**20:35** _I know I said I wanted to switch tonight but I think I’ve got it all under control after all. we can wait another day if you’re still up to it._

**21:07** _Castiel? so what do you say???_

**21:40** _OK that’s it, we’ll give it one more day. good luck!!!_

Castiel breathed out, swept up in relief so great it made his head spin for a moment. He quickly texted Jimmy back, simply saying “Okay,” and then gathered up the blanket around himself and ran up the stairs after Dean.

Dean was already in his room, but Castiel didn’t hesitate before knocking on the door. When he heard Dean call out, he opened it and entered.

Dean was standing beside his open closet, wearing only a pair of long pyjama pants. Castiel’s brain screeched to a halt.

“What?” Dean asked.

Castiel’s eyes snapped up from Dean’s toned naked body to his face. “Uh. I forgot.”

Dean arched a brow. “You forgot?”

“I forgot toothpaste,” Castiel said. “Could I borrow yours?”

Dean waved a hand towards his night table. Sneaking a few more glances at Dean’s body, Castiel searched for a tube of paste while Dean looked through his clothes.

“Do you still want to go sightseeing tomorrow?” Castiel asked after a few moments of silence.

Dean turned to him, a soft-looking shirt in his hand. “Sure. We promised Jack, didn’t we?”

“We did.” Castiel watched as Dean put the shirt on, then looked into his eyes again. “Dean. Are we okay?”

Dean chuckled quietly and ran a hand through his hair, looking down. “Of course we’re okay, Jimmy. And by the way, you’re doing it again.” When Castiel didn’t respond, Dean walked closer to him and waved a hand in front of his face. “All that intense staring, all those nice little comments. You’re like a whole new person.”

Castiel didn’t look away. Neither did Dean. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

Dean’s smile shifted into something gentler, something more private. Castiel felt as if he was falling. “And have you grumpy and throwing sarcastic comments at everything that moves?” Dean asked with a low chuckle. “I’m fine for now. Let’s just say it’s a Christmas miracle and you can go back to your old grumpy self when we get back home.”

Dean reached out and squeezed Castiel’s arm once. They kept looking at each other, smiling, for what felt like forever, but then Dean pointed at the tube of toothpaste in Castiel’s hands.

“I’ll need it back,” he said.

Castiel nodded. “I’ll leave it in the bathroom. Thanks, Dean.”

“Sure thing. Now get out of here and go get some sleep. We’ve got a lot of sightseeing to do tomorrow. And no sleeping till noon. I’m making breakfast.”

Castiel felt a thousand times lighter when he finally got to his bedroom, and he couldn’t wipe a smile off his face even when he finally fell into bed and fell asleep.

He was pretty certain Dean Winchester was his own Christmas miracle.

***

“I take back what I said about you not being grumpy,” Dean said the next morning. Castiel had just gone down the stairs and joined Jack and Dean in the little kitchen, barely saying anything and immediately reaching for coffee. 

He looked up from his coffee mug and sent Dean a puzzled look. “Huh?” 

Dean chuckled and pointed to him with a spatula in his hand. “You’ve got that ‘I’ll kill you if you try talking to me’ face going on.”

Castiel hummed, but didn’t respond. Now that he had already looked up at Dean, it was too much work looking away again, so he cherished the sight in front of him: Dean in a warm green henley shirt, showing off the muscles in his arms, a Christmas-themed apron wound tightly around his wide chest. Suddenly the pancakes he made seemed like something Castiel really could get behind, probably because he’d already had his first coffee.

“Mornings are the worst,” he said.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you liked getting up early, _Jimmy_.”

Dean nodded. “What the kid said.”

“Well, yeah.” Castiel busied himself with putting pancakes on his plate and soaking them in syrup. It would be great if he knew that about Jimmy and not assumed he would hate mornings just as Castiel did only because Dean had called him cynical and grumpy. “But not on my days off.”

Jack nodded enthusiastically. “Fair enough.”

“But I wouldn't mind getting up early every day if it meant I could have those pancakes,” Castiel said, his mouth full. When he looked up to smile at Dean, he met Dean’s confused but obviously pleased gaze.

“Alright, alright. We all know yours are better,” he said.

Castiel groaned inwardly. It seemed Jimmy definitely couldn’t appreciate what he already had in his life. 

“I mean, yeah, of course they are,” he said, all fake pride and smiles. “But it’s so much better when someone makes them _for you_.”

“Way to be a great friend, Jim,” Dean joked, but there was something in his eyes, something secretly less guarded and mocking and much happier. Castiel held Dean’s gaze for a moment, trying to communicate the turmoil of his own feelings without saying anything out loud.

Jack cleared his throat. Dean broke eye contact with Castiel and looked at the boy, the tips of his ears pink. “What?”

Jack gestured at the pan. “You’re burning it.”

“Oh. Shit!”

Jack laughed while Dean cursed, trying to unstick the pancake from the pan. “I’m gonna go get dressed and wait for you guys upstairs,” Jack said and left with a last amused look sent Castiel’s way.

Castiel watched Dean for a moment, then got up to pour himself more coffee. Dean joined his side and offered his empty cup so that Castiel could refill it too.

“Thanks,” Dean said. They drank their coffees in silence, and then Dean scowled at him. “It’s all your fault, by the way.”

Castiel could see Dean was fighting a grin, so he responded with a mocking glare of his own. “What is?”

“Me burning that pancake. I never burn pancakes.”

Castiel shrugged. “I think you just proved you do.”

Dean bumped their shoulders together. “You were staring again. You distracted me.”

“Oh, so now _I’m_ distracting,” Castiel said, laughter bubbling inside his chest.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Dean nudged him with an elbow. Castiel nudged him back, but Dean laughed and moved out of his way. “I never distract you. You’re too good a chef to be distracted by little old me.”

Castiel huffed a laugh into his coffee. “You don’t even know.”

“Oh?” Dean arched a brow at him and swayed closer. “What is it, then? Do I annoy you when you bake?”

“Always,” Castiel said. 

“Do I hover just a little too close?” Dean asked. He moved right into Castiel’s space and bumped their hips together. “Do I get in your way?”

Castiel bit down on his lip to stop himself from grinning like a fool. “Yes, Dean. You’re a terrible sous chef. I just like you too much to fire you.”

“Fire me?” Dean laughed, the sound so lovely it made Castiel’s skin prickle. “We’re in this together. You can never fire me.”

“Alas.” Castiel sighed theatrically.

“Good to know I’m being valued here,” Dean joked and, with one last look into Castiel’s eyes, he moved away to tidy up after breakfast. Castiel watched him, feeling contented and sad at the same time. This was the last morning they could spend together like this, and Dean didn’t even know it. It made something inside of Castiel ache.

He longed to reach out and touch Dean, maybe hug him close, press a kiss against his face, count the freckles on his nose. But he couldn’t do it. Dean didn’t even realise he wasn’t Jimmy, his best friend, who he just shamelessly flirted with over pancakes. Horrible guilt suddenly gripped at Castiel’s inside. What was he doing? How could he play with another person’s life this way? He only wanted to get away from the palace life for two short days, and now he found himself falling hard for one person he could never have. Even if they ever admitted to what they did, him and Jimmy, Dean would never forgive him. How could he look at Castiel and not see his best friend Jimmy? They were one and the same person to him.

Castiel’s mood soured so much he wished he could forego sightseeing altogether, even though it meant spending more time with Dean. He needed to get away, even for a while, without making Dean too suspicious.

“I’m gonna go get dressed too,” he said quietly.

Dean looked up at him. “Yeah, sure. I’m gonna clean up and get ready too, and then we can go. Sounds okay?”

Castiel avoided his eyes. “Yes. I’ll go tell Jack to prepare.”

“Great,” Dean said. Castiel could feel the heat of his gaze on the back of his head, but he didn’t turn to look. He was already on the staircase when Dean called out, “Jim?”

It hurt so much to hear him use the name that didn’t even belong to Castiel.

“Yes, Dean?” he asked.

“Uh.” Dean seemed to lose heart, probably because Castiel didn’t even meet his eyes. “Nothing. Just tell Jack to ditch that stupid pom pom hat, will you?”

“Of course,” Castiel muttered and ran up the stairs so that Dean couldn’t see him trying not to cry.

There was only one person he could talk to right now and he dialed his number as soon as he was in his room.

“Hi, Castiel. Everything alright?” Jimmy asked.

Castiel breathed out slowly. “Yes. I mean no. I mean… I don’t know.”

“What’s wrong?” Jimmy asked. “Did Dean figure it out?”

“No. At least I don’t think so. Jack knows, but he’s keeping our secret, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

Jimmy chuckled. “I knew that kid would see right through it. He’s smart.”

“He is.” Castiel sighed heavily. “How are you?”

Jimmy was quiet for a moment. “I’m good. Sorry for all that panic yesterday. It’s going pretty great right now.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Jimmy laughed and suddenly he sounded embarrassed. “Amelia is… She’s great. I don’t think she knows or anything, so don’t worry. But we’ve been… bonding.”

“Oh. That’s good,” Castiel said, thinking about Dean downstairs, and how they were definitely bonding themselves. “I’m glad you like her.”

“That’s the thing, Castiel,” Jimmy said. He sounded serious. “I think I really do. I… I really like her.”

Castiel didn’t say anything.

“It was hard at first, you know,” Jimmy continued. He sounded more nervous now. “Pretending to be you and also pretending to be a couple with Amelia. I know it’s an arranged marriage for you and that you don’t really even know her that well, but that’s probably why I found it so… easy to get to know her.”

Castiel sat down on his bed. “So you like her.”

Jimmy sighed. “I do. I know she’s your fiancée and I’m not you but…”

“It’s okay,” Castiel said. “As you said, it’s an arranged marriage. I barely know her.”

“We kissed, Castiel,” Jimmy said. “There was this charity ball last night and there was mistletoe so we had to kiss in front of people, and it was nothing, but then later we got to talking and we were alone and we danced and we… kissed some more. I think she likes me too.”

_Well, that’s going to be interesting_ , Castiel thought.

“Is this why you changed your mind about switching?” he asked.

“I know it’s stupid.” Jimmy groaned. “I’m stupid. She thinks I’m you and you’re going to have to deal with that when we switch for real tonight. And no matter how I feel, we _have to_ switch. The competition is tomorrow.”

“I know,” Castiel said. 

They were both quiet for a long moment.

“I hope I didn’t complicate things too much,” Jimmy said finally, sounding apologetic.

“Don’t worry, Jimmy,” Castiel said. “We both know I’m the one to blame for this, it was all my idea in the first place.”

“Yeah, but I might have complicated your life,” Jimmy said. “You didn’t.”

Castiel fell down onto the mattress, phone still pressed against his ear. “I think there’s something I need to tell you, too, Jimmy.”

“...okay. What is it?”

Castiel rubbed at his eyes. “First, let me ask you something. I need to know. Is there… is there something between you and Dean?”

Jimmy laughed, startled. “Me and Dean? No, man. I already told you, I’m not into guys.”

“Is Dean?” 

“Uhm. Well, that’s… why are you asking?”

“I can’t really be sure,” Castiel said, “but it definitely feels like there’s… something. Between Dean and you. Between Dean and me. You know what I mean.”

“What are you talking about? There’s nothing between us. We’re friends.”

“Maybe you just never noticed it?” The idea of Dean pining quietly for Jimmy, for years, without having a chance of it being reciprocated, made something painful tug at his heart. “Maybe Dean hides it too well for you to notice?”

Jimmy laughed again, disbelieving. “No way, man. I may be straight but I’m not blind. I would know if there was something. But what exactly happened?”

“Nothing really happened, I swear,” Castiel said. “It’s just… the way Dean looks at me sometimes. How he blushes when I look at him or say something to him.”

“Well maybe it’s because of the things you’re saying to him,” Jimmy suggested.

“I just… I don’t say anything out of the ordinary. I mean, he did mention I’m being more friendly nowadays, and that I’m more open, but—”

“So you’re saying he noticed a change. He doesn’t know what’s going on, but he knows something’s up.” 

“I… I don’t know.” Castiel sighed tiredly. “Maybe I’m not doing a good enough impression of you.”

“Don’t worry about that. Maybe Dean’s just being Dean but you don’t know that.”

“No, you don’t understand. We flirted today, Jimmy. It wasn’t friendly joking or anything, it wasn’t mocking. I felt it. Everytime he touches me, I feel it. Everytime our eyes meet, I feel it.”

“Castiel,” Jimmy said, voice serious. “I think you like Dean.”

Castiel let out a tired laugh. “Yes, Jimmy, I do. But I feel terrible about lying to him like this.”

“Well, let me just tell you this,” Jimmy said. He didn’t sound angry or upset and it made Castiel feel a little bit better for a moment. “I’ve known Dean for over a decade and he has never, _ever_ flirted with me. I swear. I’ve seen him flirting many times, and I’m talking both the obvious, confident flirting and the kind when he’s all flustered and obviously head over heels. I’d have to see you two to be able to judge, but from what you’re telling me… it seems maybe Dean likes you too.”

“But he thinks I’m you.”

“Yes. And Amelia thinks I’m you.”

Castiel groaned. “This is a royally fucked up situation.”

Jimmy laughed. “You said it, man.”

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh too.

***

Sightseeing wasn’t the disaster Castiel had feared it would be, fortunately.

Maybe it was because they were out in the open, with people around them and with Jack constantly by their side. They walked around the city, visited Christmas markets, bought souvenirs, ate dinner in a cosy little restaurant. Dean was still warm and smiling, and Castiel tried to stay friendly but not fall even more for him, not just to save himself from heartache but not to confuse Dean too much. He would hate to hurt Dean.

They all got tired after dinner and decided to go back to the cottage to get some rest before the competition next morning. Castiel walked back into the living room with a heavy heart, knowing all too well it would be the last few hours he spent with Dean and Jack.

They decided to watch another Christmas movie and Jack joined them this time. They had gingerbread cookies bought at one of the Christmas markets and Dean made hot chocolate. After the first movie ended, Dean put on another one, but Jack retired to his bedroom in the middle of it, claiming he had already seen it too many times. Obviously, it was the first time for Castiel, so he watched the entire thing, enraptured, and only noticed Dean looking at him when the credits rolled in.

He met Dean’s eyes and smiled. “What?”

Dean shook his head with a laugh. “It’s like you’ve never seen it before.”

Castiel shrugged, at a loss for what to say. “It’s a lovely holiday story. I can’t really help it.”

Dean chuckled again. “I swear to God, you’re a whole other person nowadays. I almost don’t recognise you.” When Castiel looked down, trying to hide the grimace on his face, Dean must have misunderstood because he stopped laughing and slid closer to him on the couch. “Hey. I didn’t mean it in a bad way.”

Castiel couldn’t force himself to look at him.

“Hey, you.” Dean nudged him playfully in the side. “I know it’s still you. Don’t get mad.”

Castiel laughed, but it was bitter. He met Dean’s eyes and made a silly face, hoping he wouldn’t see through it. “I’m not mad. It’s just… the competition is tomorrow. I’m… you know. Nervous.” 

“Nervous,” Dean said and nodded, but he suddenly seemed more distant. “Yeah, you mentioned it.”

Castiel didn’t know what to say to that, so he just stared at the black empty TV screen, fingers fiddling with the edge of the blanket he was covered with. Beside him, Dean sighed and stood up from the couch.

“I, uh, I’ve got something for you. Don’t get mad. I just saw it today and had to buy it.”

Castiel sent him a surprised look. “But it’s not Christmas yet.”

Dean shrugged. “It’s not for Christmas. Take it as a good luck gift for tomorrow.” He walked out into the hall, probably to get his jacket, and when he came back, there was a plain black box in his hands. He stood by the couch, met Castiel’s eyes, and reached out his hand with the gift.

Castiel stared at it. “I don’t have anything for you.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Dean said. He wiggled the box. “Just take it.”

Castiel took the box gently. It was light, flat, and wide. He sent Dean a quizzical look and unwrapped it carefully while Dean slowly sat down behind him.

“I never knew you liked them so much,” Dean said. When Castiel looked at him, he noticed Dean was wringing his hands nervously and not meeting his eyes. “To be honest, I never thought I could buy something like that for _you_. I mean, you’re Jimmy. We always buy each other gift cards or baking stuff or just don’t buy anything. But, uh. I dunno. It felt right this year.”

Castiel didn’t say anything as he unwrapped the box and opened it, but he let out a quiet “Oh” when he saw what was inside. A sweater, bright blue and amazingly soft to touch, with tiny white stars sewn onto the sleeves. He picked it up slowly, and rubbed it against his face, eyes closing.

“Maybe you can stop wearing that ugly one now,” Dean laughed awkwardly.

Castiel looked at him. “Which one?”

“The blue one.” Dean wrinkled his nose. “Don’t get me wrong, it matches your eyes and all but it’s just so old.” He realised what he said a second too late and he blushed. “I mean…”

Castiel gently put the sweater back into the box and placed it on the coffee table. Then he turned to Dean and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you,” he said as he pressed his face against Dean’s soft shirt. “It’s wonderful.”

Dean’s arms came around him, slow and unsure. He chuckled nervously. “No problem, man. I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it,” Castiel said. He could hear his voice was faltering so he dropped it to a whisper. “It’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten in my life.”

“That’s… I’m sure that’s not true.” Dean laughed again. He patted Castiel’s shoulder, but then his hands slowly slid down until they rested on Castiel’s waist. He hugged him a bit tighter. “Hey, man, you okay?”

Castiel couldn’t help it; he hid his face in Dean’s shoulder and didn’t answer, just revelled in the way it felt to have Dean so close.

Dean hummed quietly, his hands moving slowly up and down Castiel’s back. Castiel let his eyes close.

“Oh, man,” Dean murmured into his ear. “This is… this is just too confusing.”

Castiel pulled away instantly. “What is?” he asked.

Dean gestured to him. “You are. This whole situation. I… I don’t know what to think anymore.” With a humourless laugh, he hid his face in his hands.

Castiel’s heart ached. “Dean…”

Dean looked at him. “Am I imagining this?” he asked and waved his hand between them. “Is it only in my head?”

Castiel could easily laugh it off and lie, staying true to Jimmy’s character. It would hurt Dean’s feelings and it could damage Dean and Jimmy’s relationship, but it would be more fair to both of them.

He could play along – agree with Dean, lean in close, kiss him and admit he had feelings for him – but do it as Jimmy, and not Castiel. He couldn’t even think about where it would lead, especially considering Jimmy would take his place tomorrow. There was a part of him that wanted to do that, but the rest of him couldn’t. Not after seeing all the confusion on Dean’s face.

He couldn’t tell him the truth – that was definitely not something Jimmy wanted.

So he did the only thing he could.

He stood up, avoiding Dean’s eyes. “It’s late. I should go to bed.”

Dean froze. “Wait, what?”

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said mechanically. He wanted Dean to know he was apologizing for everything, not just for completely brushing off his almost-confession. 

_I’m sorry for playing a game with you. I’m sorry for pretending to be someone I’m not. I’m sorry for hurting you, for making you doubt yourself._

_I’m sorry for not telling you the truth._

“Jim? What the hell?” Dean stood up too and reached out a hand to grab Castiel’s arm. Castiel moved away.

“I’ve gotta go,” he said, keeping his voice as cold as possible.

“Are you kidding me right now? I… I just… And now you—”

It broke Castiel’s heart to do so, but he turned his back to Dean without even looking at him one last time. “Good night, Dean.”

He was still climbing the stairs when he heard the front door slam. He managed to hide in his room – in Jimmy’s room – before the tears came.

Dean didn’t come back for the next few hours, and by the time he did, Castiel was already gone.

***

Castiel told Amelia the whole truth the next morning, as soon as he saw her.

She was shocked but not upset and took it all in surprisingly well. She said she understood why he’d done it, even if she would never have courage enough for such an act herself. Then, sounding a little meek, she admitted she had got to know Jimmy quite well over the course of the two days and but she would do everything in her power to get to know Castiel as well.

“Do you still think we should get married?” Castiel asked.

Amelia blinked slowly. “I didn’t think we had a choice in the matter.”

Castiel leaned in and touched her hand gently. “We always have a choice. If this is what you want, I will marry you, of course. But I want you to be sure. I want you to know that I will accept every choice you make.”

She looked at him for a moment, silent, then blushed and looked down. “Well, Jimmy and I…”

Castiel smiled. “I know.”

“I thought he was you,” Amelia said. “But when I thought I was getting to know you, I was really getting to know him.”

“I am really sorry for lying to you,” Castiel said quietly.

“Don’t apologise. I don’t want to sound ungrateful or impolite but, as you know, we barely knew each other anyway. I wanted to give you a chance, and I unconsciously gave Jimmy a chance. It’s confusing, but once I get used to the thought, it’ll be easier.”

“Do you think… Do you think you want to see him again?” Castiel asked. 

When she nodded, smiling, he knew he had to see Dean, as well.

And he knew they both had a chance to do so.

***

He managed to explain everything to Jimmy over the phone before the competition started. Jimmy wasn’t exactly surprised and admitted he had already thought about telling Dean everything, just to have someone to talk about it with, but Dean was avoiding him the entire morning. When he asked Castiel the reason, Castiel was quiet for a moment.

“I will tell you everything when we meet again,” he said. “All I want to ask of you is to give me a chance to explain everything to him. If he’s avoiding you and not speaking to you…”

“We’re talking,” Jimmy said. “But he’s very distant. Barely looks at me.”

“Will you be able to get through the competition? I would hate to be the reason for—”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine, I’m sure.”

“Alright. Me and Amelia will be there, since we’re giving out the awards. If you win, you’ll see us sooner rather than later. If not, I’ll catch you after the competition. Of course, I wish you all the good luck.”

“Thanks, Castiel. Just tell me… Is Amelia really angry?”

Castiel smiled, hearing clear worry in Jimmy’s voice. “No, she’s not. She’s very understanding. And I think she can’t wait to see you again.”

“Oh.” Jimmy sounded pleased. “Well, that’s great. Tell her I can’t wait to see her, too, if you can.”

“I will. Goodbye, Jimmy. We’ll see you in a few hours or so.”

***

Castiel wished he could dress up as someone else, just to make sure Dean couldn’t recognise him in the crowd. As soon as he and Amelia joined the audience, though, he realised there was no chance of Dean seeing him anyway. All of the participants seemed way too busy with baking to even look at anyone else except for their table and their partners.

Castiel watched Dean and Jimmy work from afar. They made a good team, mixing and kneading and decorating. Castiel noticed they didn’t really talk except for throwing orders at each other, but all the other teams were doing the same thing. The only thing that was different was the way Dean sometimes stopped working and stared at Jimmy, a look of bewilderment on his handsome face. 

Castiel barely noticed the time passing, too entranced by Dean. He could feel Amelia was the same next to him, because she flinched when the gong declaring the end of the baking went off.

“Here we go,” she said quietly.

While the judges tried the baked goods, he and Amelia went backstage to prepare for the grand finale. Castiel had no idea who would win since he barely paid any attention to anything, but he wasn’t at all surprised when they finally announced the winners.

Amelia squeezed his arm as they went out onto the stage and stood in front of the winning team.

“And our winner is James Novak, from Lawrence, Kansas, with his partner and co-owner, Dean Winchester! Congratulations!” the speaker announced.

Castiel looked at Dean.

Dean was staring at him, his eyes comically wide, his entire face pale. He glanced at Jimmy standing right beside him – Jimmy, who had just accepted the award from Amelia’s hands and never took his eyes off of her – and then back at Castiel.

Castiel opened his mouth to congratulate them, but before he could say a word, Dean turned on his heel and ran from the stage and out of the room.

“Dean!” Jimmy called.

He wanted to go after him, but Castiel stopped him. “Please. Let me try.”

Jimmy smiled tightly. “Okay. Good luck.”

Castiel felt the eyes of everyone in the room on him, but for the first time in his life, he wasn’t bothered by them. He caught up to Dean outside of the studio, entering the same dressing room where he had first met Jimmy.

“Dean,” he said loudly.

He half expected Dean to just ignore him and keep going. Relief flooded him when Dean actually stopped and slowly turned to look at him.

“It’s you,” Dean said, eyes narrowed. “Isn’t it?”

Castiel took one small step towards him. “Dean, let me explain—”

“Who the fuck are you?” Dean asked angrily. 

“I’m Castiel,” he said quietly.

“Castiel?” Dean almost spat out the word. It made Castiel’s heart throb painfully to hear him say his name like that.

“Castiel St. Claire,” he said, nodding. 

“And you’re a prince. They called you a prince out there.”

Castiel had never wanted to be anything but a prince more than in this moment. “Yes,” he said.

“Are you Jimmy’s twin brother or something?”

“We’re trying to figure it out. It’s quite certain we’re related.”

“No shit.” Dean shook his head. “And it was you this whole time, wasn’t it? When did it start? Right after we arrived here?” He sounded bitter.

“I met Jimmy during your first visit to the studio. We switched places the same night.”

It was starting to sound more and more ridiculous every time he said it out loud. Dean must have thought so too, because he winced.

“And you probably think it was hilarious, don’t you, prince Castiel? What did you pay Jimmy to do that? Or was it his idea?”

Castiel took a step forward. “No, Dean, Jimmy never—”

“Stay away from me,” Dean said.

Castiel stopped. “It was entirely my idea. It wasn’t a joke, I swear. All I wanted was to get away from my life for a while. I never wanted to do any harm, I thought it would… I don’t know what I thought. But I never wanted to hurt you, Dean, or anyone else.”

“I’m not hurt,” Dean barked. “I’m pissed. I can’t believe my best friend would do something like that.”

“We didn’t really think it through. Dean, I am so sorry. Please, you have to understand. It wasn’t Jimmy’s fault. I’m the one to blame. I’m the only one to blame.”

“Fucking right you are,” Dean said. He crossed the distance between them, face twisted angrily. “You had no right to do what you did.”

“I know. Dean, I am so sorry,” Castiel pleaded. “I swear I—”

“I have no idea who you are, Castiel St. Claire,” Dean spat. “But I don’t ever want to see you again.”

Castiel shook his head. “No, Dean, wait—”

“All that time I thought you were Jimmy,” Dean said, his voice quiet this time. “I thought you were my best friend. I thought that you—that we—”

“Dean!” Jimmy entered the dressing room, Amelia following close behind. “You gotta let us explain.”

“I heard enough,” Dean spat at his friend. The he pointed at Amelia. “That’s your fiancée, isn’t it?” he asked Castiel.

Castiel let out a sigh. “Not anymore.”

“What?” Jimmy asked. “How—”

“Did you know about any of this?” Dean asked Amelia, completely ignoring Jimmy. “Did you know it was Jimmy, and not your future husband, that was with you all that time?”

Amelia shook his head. “I did not.”

“But you do now. And you’re okay with that?”

Amelia looked at Jimmy. “It took me a while to process it, but I’m getting there. If it wasn’t for Castiel’s idea, I would never have met Jimmy. It might have been outlandish, but I can’t help but be grateful.”

“Wait, what?” Dean stared at his friend. “Are you two—”

Jimmy walked over to Amelia, ignoring Dean. “You’re not getting married to Castiel?”

“Yesterday, I really hoped I would,” she said with a smile. “But right now I know it’s not Castiel I fell for.”

Jimmy surged in and kissed her. Castiel looked away and met Dean’s eyes, who was staring at him too.

“This is unreal,” Dean said weakly. 

Castiel wanted to go over and comfort him, but he knew Dean wouldn’t want that. So he stayed put and only sent Dean a pained smile. “I can’t express how sorry I am about everything. I wish I could go back and rethink my decision, even though I don’t regret making it, even if only for Jimmy and Amelia’s sake.”

Dean made a face. “Shouldn’t you be… I don’t know, pissed? That he’s stealing your fiancée?”

Castiel smiled sadly. “Amelia is an amazing person, but we’re not made for each other. We barely even know each other.” He glanced at the pair, who were embracing and whispering something. “Not the way they do.”

“But it’s been what? Two days?”

Castiel sent him a look. “Yes. I know it was different for you, because you thought I was someone you knew very well. But I didn’t, and yet it was still enough for me to—”

Dean raised a hand. “Don’t say it.”

“Dean,” Castiel pleaded. “I’m sorry for how I behaved yesterday. I can’t even imagine how confusing it all must have been for you, but you have to know I never wanted to hurt you. Or make you angry,” he added quickly, seeing Dean’s face.

“Well, great job, you failed,” Dean said, not meeting Castiel’s eyes.

That one gesture made Castiel bolder. He walked slowly towards Dean, and when Dean didn’t protest, he reached out and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Will you ever forgive me?” he asked quietly.

Dean met his eyes. “Will you give me time?”

***

So Castiel gave Dean time.

In fact, he gave him so much time he actually started to believe it was all a dream. If it weren’t for the fact that he wasn’t engaged anymore because his ex-fiancée was now dating his look-alike, he would probably think he imagined the whole thing.

He knew Dean didn’t leave the city because Jimmy was still here, but they hadn’t had any contact since the day of the competition. It was almost a week and Castiel had no idea what to do.

But he promised he would give Dean time, and that meant leaving him alone for as long as he needed. 

At the time, he hadn’t known how hard it would be.

It was two days before Christmas when someone knocked at the door of his office while he was drinking tea with Hannah.

“Your Highness,” Alfie, one of the servants, said. “There is someone waiting for you in the guest room.”

Castiel stood up so quickly it made his head dizzy. “Who is it?”

Alfie smiled. “He brought cake.”

Castiel looked at Hannah, his heart beating twice as fast as normal. “Do you think it’s him?”

Hannah shrugged, but she was smiling. “I wouldn't know, sir.”

“Okay.” Castiel said. “Okay. I’m going.”

He told Alfie to stay with Hannah and almost ran to the guest room. He only slowed down when he was in front of the door, trying to catch his breath and look nonchalant in case it wasn’t who he hoped it would be.

When he entered the room and noticed the man inside, his heart stopped.

“Dean,” he breathed out.

Dean, who was standing with his back to him, turned slowly. Their eyes met and Castiel barely stopped himself from running up to him and taking him in his arms.

Dean’s face didn’t show anything. He angled his head to the side and slowly looked Castiel up and down. Castiel stood motionless, unable to move even if he wanted to.

Finally, Dean opened his mouth. “Definitely not Jimmy,” he said lightly. “He would never wear anything like that.”

Shocked, Castiel looked down at himself, only now noticing the sweater vest he was wearing. He felt himself blush, but looked up and met Dean’s eyes again anyway.

“Hello, Dean,” he said quietly.

“I brought cake,” Dean said instead of a greeting. He pointed to a white box on the table nearby. “Jimmy made it. Jack helped. Or, well, tried helping, but mostly ended up eating the cream.”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile gently. “How are they? Jimmy and Jack?”

Dean shrugged. “Good, I think. Jimmy’s all lovestruck over a certain girl, as you probably know.” He sent him a pointed look. “Jack goes to that horrible ferris wheel at least once a day.”

“I see,” Castiel said, nodding.

“You won’t ask how I am?”

Castiel suddenly found it hard to meet Dean’s eyes. “Do you want me to?”

“I don’t know. But if you did, I could tell you about the guy I met recently.”

Castiel’s head snapped up. “What guy?”

Dean smiled, matter-of-fact, looking around with nonchalance Castiel couldn’t feel. “He’s cool. We’ve been getting along pretty well. I think even Jack and Jimmy like him, which is rare. They usually hate people I go out with.”

Castiel didn’t even realise he started to back away towards the door. “Oh. I’m happy for you, Dean, I really am. I just… There’s this thing I should take care of now—”

“Cas,” Dean called out, sounding impatient.

Castiel froze. 

“I’m talking about you,” Dean said.

“What?” Castiel gaped at Dean, his head buzzing. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“ _You_ , idiot. The guy that pretended to be my best friend and made me question my entire relationship with him? It was you, wasn’t it? You don’t have another twin brother, do you?”

Castiel couldn’t help it; he laughed. “No, Dean. I don’t.”

“Good.” Dean nodded and took a lazy step towards him. “That would probably make this whole thing unbearable.”

“Isn’t it already unbearable?” Castiel asked. He had to be sure he was understanding it right.

“I’m dealing with it,” Dean said casually. “I forced Jimmy to grow out a beard again. It was too weird to see him without it.”

“Oh. I see.”

“I also kissed him.” Dean sounded indifferent about it, but it still made Castiel’s heart stop. “Don’t worry, I asked him first. And then he wanted to punch me anyway.”

“Why… Why?” Castiel uttered.

“I needed to know for sure,” Dean said, shrugging. He stopped right in front of Castiel. “I had to make sure I didn’t have any unwanted feelings towards my best friend.”

“And?” Castiel asked.

“Nope.” Dean smiled easily. Seeing it after so long almost took Castiel’s breath away. “Nothing. He’s still the same old Jimmy.”

Castiel gulped. “So what does it all mean?”

“I’m not sure.” Dean once again tilted his head, never breaking eye contact with Castiel. “There’s still one more thing I should try, if you don’t mind.”

Castiel knew where it was going and he exhaled loudly. “Go ahead.”

Dean smiled, and this time Castiel could see he was nervous too, despite the mask of nonchalance and friendliness. He stepped closer, his hands clasped behind his back.

“This should probably let me figure everything out,” Dean said, voice still sounding normal even though his eyes were boring into Castiel’s with the intensity he felt down to his bones. “But there’s no guarantee.”

Castiel could only nod and then watch as Dean shuffled slowly closer. He felt Dean’s breath on his face and his eyes instinctively slipped shut.

Dean planted a soft, barely-there kiss on his lips and quickly moved away. Castiel blinked at him.

“Is that it?” he asked, dazzled.

Dean kept looking at him. “Hmmm,” he said quietly. “I’m not sure.”

“Is that what happened with Jimmy?” 

Dean smirked. “Not exactly. Mind if I try again?”

Castiel took a step forward this time, delighted to see a spark of excitement in Dean’s eyes. “Not at all.”

Dean reached out for him, one hand touching his arm, the other brushing against his face and tilting it gently up. He caught Castiel’s lips with a kiss, slow and sweet and gentle, a kiss that made Castiel’s knees weak and his heart tremble. 

He pulled away way too soon and Castiel barely stopped himself from following him. He heard Dean’s quiet laugh and opened his eyes.

“How was it this time?” he asked dazedly.

“Different,” Dean said with a cheeky smile. “At least you’re not trying to punch me.”

Castiel let out a breath, his patience running thin. Without hesitation, he closed the distance between them again, both hands coming up to touch Dean’s face, and kissed him hard on the lips. Dean made a surprised sound, but immediately melted into it, throwing his arms around Castiel and pulling him closer.

When they pulled away, Dean stayed close and rested his forehead against Castiel’s. They were both breathing hard.

“Okay,” was all Dean said.

Castiel huffed. “Is that all you have to say?”

“Give me a second, will you,” Dean murmured. He opened his eyes and met Castiel’s gaze. “Okay, now I’m one hundred percent sure you’re not Jimmy.”

Castiel frowned. “Do you want me to punch you?”

“Hey, you started it,” Dean said. “Now I feel like I always need to make sure who I’m really talking to.”

Castiel surged in and kissed Dean again. He let his hands move up and into Dean’s hair. He smiled when he heard Dean gasping softly.

Castiel moved away. “How do you feel now?”

Dean’s smile was bright. “Pretty awesome.”

Castiel laughed. “Well, alright. I can’t say I’m not glad.”

“Seriously, Cas.” Dean stepped closer and took Castiel’s hand in his. It felt so wonderful to hear his own name said in Dean’s voice. “I know I said I was pissed, and I was. But I needed time to figure it all out and you gave me time.”

Castiel looked down at their joined hands. “That was all I could give you at that moment. I know what I did wasn’t right, but I said it before and I’ll say it again: I don’t regret it. I regret how it ended and how I hurt you, but it gave me a chance to meet you and I would never have it any other way.”

“I know,” Dean said. “I mean, there are probably a thousand things we need to talk about. I feel like I know you, the real you, but I don’t actually know a thing about you.”

Castiel smiled. “I’m not that interesting.”

“Let’s agree to disagree,” Dean said, squeezing his hand. “Oh, and one more thing. Don’t say you regret how it ended.”

Castiel frowned. “Why?”

“Because it hasn’t ended yet,” Dean said with a smile and then leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
